1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling systems, and more particularly to information handling system power management.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Recent improvements in memory devices have resulted in improved data storage and transfer within information handling systems. For instance, double data rate (DDR) memory devices transfer data on both edges of a clock signal to increase the amount of data that is sent along a memory bus. More rapid data transfers with memory devices allow processors and other devices to use data more quickly, dramatically improving computing speeds. However, DDR memory's more rapid data transfers also result in increased bus noise that degrades data signals, such as transmission reflections that tend to increase signal cross talk. In order to compensate for this increased signal interference, DDR memory uses parallel termination for high data transfer rates. Parallel termination cancels transmission reflections to reduce data signal degradation but also results in increased power consumption.
One difficulty with the use of DDR memory occurs with information handling systems that operate with an internal power source. For instance, portable computers typically operate with an internal battery power source that needs recharging after a limited duration. Once a portable computer discharges its battery, it may operate with an external power source that also recharges the battery. When a portable computer operates on an internal power supply of limited duration, DDR memory in use on the portable computer places a greater draw on the battery if parallel termination is used, resulting in decreased battery life. However, if parallel termination is not used, the DDR memory generally cannot transfer data at high clock speeds, making the extra expense of installing DDR memory thus essentially a waste.